


The Selection

by AngelofAme



Series: The Selection Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, The Selection (Book) AU, caste system, casting, royal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAme/pseuds/AngelofAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 Girls. One Crown. The Chance Of Their Life<br/>After the besteselling book "The Selection"</p><p>The Prince of Illéa finds his wife via casting: the Selection. Every girl from 16 to 20 may submit an application, no matter what caste they belong to.<br/>Felicity Smoak, a Six, is applying with the hope of a better life for herself and her family. Can she win the heart of Prince Oliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olicityfan15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/gifts).



> this is my christmas present for Olicityfan15

Chapter 1

 

Someone screamed. I jerked up from my deep slumber. My mother crashed into the room I shared with my brother Roy, who still fast asleep.

"It's here. It's here."

"What's here?"

I asked sleepy while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My mother was way too excited this early in the morning.

"The letter, of course"

I frowned.

"Which letter?"

My mother looked at me as I had grown a second head.

"The application for the selection"

Ah! That. I turned around in my bed and pulled the blanket over my head, trying to get at least a little more sleep. But my mother had none of that.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. You get up right now. You will fill out that form and return it to the Providence office."

She sat down on the bed next to me.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it would help us a lot if you would be selected."

She sighed.

"Money has been tight. You can at least try. Please. If not for me, then do it for your brother."

She was right. We had barely any money, barely enough food. Because we were Sixes in our town.

 

In Illéa the population was divided in eight castes. One is the highest and Eight is the lowest. The Ones were Royalty and religious figures. the Twos were Celebrities; including athletes, singers, actors/actresses, models, politicians, police officers, firefighters, guards, and military members. They could afford splendid feast, because they had a lot of money. The Threes were the Great Minds of our Nation. They were inventors, teachers, philosophers, scientists, doctors, veterinarians, dentists, architects, librarians, engineers, therapists/psychologists, film directors, music producers, lawyers, and writers. The Fours didn’t have as much money as the Twos and Threes, but they didn't have to worry about their next meal. They were Businessmen; including jewelers, real estate agents, insurance brokers, head chefs, construction managers, property/business owners, and farmers. These were the upper castes, the better-heeled people. The lower castes didn’t have it as easy as the upper. Then they were the Fives: Artists and Performers; including stage actors, classical musicians, singers, dancers, photographers and circus performers. The Sixes, Workers; including secretaries, waiters/waitresses, housekeepers, seamstresses, store clerks, cooks, and drivers, were where my family belong to. Near the bottom were the Sevens: Manual Laborers; including gardeners, construction workers, farm hands, gutter/pool cleaners, and the people you call to do the dirty work. And last but not least there were the Eights: "Untouchables"; including mentally/physically unwell people, addicts, runaways, illegitimates, and the homeless. For some crimes, the punishment could be that you would be downcast to an Eighth. Your caste dictated what you were allowed to work as, which was bad for me, because I hated to wait tables.

 

I wanted to be an Inventor, but for that I had to be a Three. I could marry a Three, because as woman when you married you adopt the caste of your husband, but unfortunately no man, Three, Six or otherwise, would ever be interested in me. I had mousy brown hair, was small for my age of 17 and wore glasses over my blue eyes. I wore baggy clothes in my free time, which once belonged to my older brother. I wasn't standing out. I wasn't girly. I wasn't princess material. But I owed my family at least to try.

"Okay, Mom. I'll do it"

My mother looked at me surprised.

"Really?"

"I smiled determined at her. “Really. Could you put the form on the table, please? I will get changed, wake up Roy, then I coming down to fill it out, before I go to work.”

I looked out of the window. The sun was slowly rising. We had to get ready for work.

"Get ready for your first shift, mom"

"Okay, honey, Love you. See you tonight"

"Love you, too"

She stood up and kissed me on the head. Then she walked up to Roy, leaned down and pressed a kiss on his head.

 

The next day I took the whole day off, because I thought there had to be long lines before the State Providence Offices. It seems I was right. As I stood in line waiting, I regretted to not have followed my mother's request to dress in my nicest clothes. I saw Brie Larvan, a Three, dressed up as well as a lot of other girls. I felt shabby. I should go back home, destroy the form and forget that this ever happened. I had no chance against the horde of unmarried girls in the whole state. I was about to put my plan into action, when someone tipped me on the shoulder from behind. I shrieked and turned around. In front of me, stood my best friend and fellow Six, Barry Allen, with this little sister, Nora. Barry was a year older than me, had brown hair and green eyes. He was tall and lanky. His sister was a bit taller than me, 16. She also had green eyes like her brother and had chestnut-colored hair, which was a so much prettier hair color than my own. Barry and I knew each other since we were little. We had bonded over the loss of one parent (Barry's mother Nora had died after the birth of her daughter hence naming the daughter Nora and my father left our family when I was 7. Until today we don't know why) and our love for science. My father had left behind a lot of books over a lot of different topics. They were science, history books, books about medicine and computers, and he had one about military strategy. We've read them all. We've loved them. And we realized that we were a lot smarter than others. We shared the dream to explore the world, to invent things, to learn more and we wanted to improve the world, help people. But soon we realized as well, that none of this dreams would come true, because we merely Sixes.

 

"Hi"

He greeted me.

"Didn't think I would find you here; Liz."

"Didn't know you would be here either; Interested in the prince?"

I teased him. I pulled him in a hug.

"Good to see you, Barry."

I pulled Nora in a hug as well. She was like a little sister to me.

"Hey, Nora, you look quite dashing"

"You think?"

I nodded.

"Very beautiful!"

“Thanks”

She had a lovely summer dress on, one of her mother’s if I recall right. She had braided a flower in her hair, as well. I felt shabby next to her and wanted to come up with an excuse, except Barry knew what I thought and put an arm around my shoulder. I sighed and decided to make the best of it. At least I wasn't waiting alone.

 

We were all sitting and waiting that the broadcast began. The Allen’s had come over to watch with us. Tonight they would announce the Selected. I was sure I wasn't one of them, because they took pictures of us as well. And with what I was wearing they must have sorted me out at the beginning, but I hoped that Nora was chosen. It started. The normal reports were read. And then Perry White came into the picture.

"Hello, Illéa! Before we start...Prince Oliver"

There he was the man, 16 girls would be fighting for. He was very handsome with his broad shoulders and his bulging upper arms. He had blonde, close-cropped hair and stubble. He seemed tall, but that could be false. You can never know with what tricks they work on TV.

"So how are you feeling, Your Majesty?"

Perry asked the Prince, after they had both sat down on barstools.

"Nervous, but also excited"

The Prince answered with a charming smile on his lips. The smile was a fake. It didn't reach his eyes. Perry laughed.

"Then we don't want to keep you in suspense. Let's begin!"

 

"So the first one is from Civic City, McKenna Hall, is a Two"

Her picture was shown. I’d tuned out till Barry poked me in the side. This meant Fawcett City was next.

"From Fawcett City we have Felicity Smoak, a Six"

I stared at my own image. All hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here a new chapter.
> 
> Happy new year

Chapter 2

 

The next week was a total blur to me. The calls I got regarding my stay at the place, the documents I had to sign, and the rules I had to go through and overall the hateful glances I had to endure. My mother made sure I learned everything about my competition.

The day came quicker than I would have wanted to say goodbye to my family. I packed the few things I possessed in a bag and went downstairs. My mother and Roy were waiting there for me. She looked at me with pride in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, honey."

She pulled something out of her pocket

. "This is a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me on my wedding day; she got it from her mother on her wedding day. I know you may not gonna win, but I want you to have something to remember us by, something to remind you of your roots and to never change who you are."

It was a pendant in a shape of an owl. I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you, mom"

Then I turned around and let her put it around my neck.

"Beautiful"

She said on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry, Mom"

I pleaded "You know if you start crying, I will, too."

She nodded.

"I try"

Roy rolled his eyes.

 

I sat in the entrance terminal, waiting for the private jet, which would bring me to Star City, and the other contestants, which would fly with me. From the Allen’s, I bid my goodbye the day before. The goodbye from my family had been a hard one, my mother had cried in spite of her promise, but I couldn't hold it against her. So we both cried. Roy had whispered in my ear that if the prince hurt me that I should report it to him.

 

In order to get my mind off the goodbyes, I didn't want to cry again, I grabbed a newspaper. Unsurprisingly the first few pages were about the Selection. This part I skipped and opened directly to the local news. And then I threw it as far away as possible. There was an article about a pair, caught having sex and they weren't married. In Illéa it was only allowed to have sex when you were married and then just with your spouse. If you break this rule, you face the death penalty.

"Ouch"

My head snapped up. In front of me stood a tall blonde, which I had hit apparently with the newspaper.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to hit you. It was just the newspaper attacked me"

She looked at me bewildered, and then she outright started laughing.

"You're cute"

I blushed.

"I am Sara Lance"

"I know. My mother had me memorized the whole competition, not that I am much competition for you, because you are so much prettier than me. "

I blushed harder.

"What I meant to say was. Hi I am Felicity. Nice to meet you"

"We are going to be best friends"

I was stunned.

 

While we waited to board the plane, we started talking. We talked about our families. She lived with her father, Captain Quentin Lance, a high ranking police officer. He was a little bit overprotective. In exchange I told her about my mother, how she drove me to insanity, sometimes, and about my older brother Roy. From overbearing family, we got to our dreams.

"I want to travel the world"

Sara said.

"I want to go to Europe, to Africa, simply everywhere."

She smiled. I looked longingly into the distance. To see the world would be great. Sara could eventually fulfill her dreams, but I'd be stuck here forever. She noticed my mood swing.

"Everything alright?"

She asked concerned.

"It's okay. You just reminded me that I can't ever reach my dream of becoming an Inventor. I will always be a lowly Six."

"That isn't correct"

A voice said from behind us. We spun around. There stood a tall brunette before us.

"Hey, Laurel."

Sara greeted the newcomer, but Laurel eyes bored right into my eyes.

"You've been selected. The Rules say; that the contestant's caste number is automatically raised to a Three, unless she was already a Three or higher prior to being Selected."

I looked at her in astonishment, before I jumped up and threw my arms around her. Behind me I heard Sara say.

"Laurel Lance; always trying to save the world."

 

It was already evening, when we landed in Star City, the capital. We were led outside towards a town car they had said, but outside a big crowd was cheering for us. I stopped in my tracks at the sight of so many people. Sara and Laurel were already ahead of me. The people were screaming for them, but with a pang to my heart I heard no one screaming for me or holding up a sign with my name. Crestfallen and with my head bowed down I wanted to escape this humiliation as fast as possible. So I hurried down the red carpet to the car. I was almost at the car when I was stopped by a small voice. A little girl, very thin and dirty, was standing near the barrier that separated me from the crowd.

"Can I have your autograph?"

She asked me shyly. I starred perplexed at her.

"You want my autograph?"

I asked just to be sure. She nodded.

"O-Okay"

I stammered totally surprised. I searched in my satchel for a pen, before I kneeled down before her.

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

She shook sadly her head.

"It's okay"

I pulled a writing pad, a gift from my brother, from my satchel and pulled out a piece of paper. I folded it carefully into an owl. I sometimes had to fold the napkins into specific form in the restaurants where I worked.

"What's your name?"

I asked her.

"Jane"

I signed my name on the back side of the owl under her name and gave it to her. She whooped for joy, thanked me and left. I would never forget her.

 

We were welcomed by Miss Danforth. She introduced herself as the royal Planner and she was the one who would be teaching us. She shooed us immediately into a large room, which was divided into sixteen areas by partition walls. In each of these areas there was a dresser, mirror and chair, just like a hair salon. They pushed me to a free area, where the stylists immediately pounced on me. I was scrubbed, rubbed with lotions, my nails were filed and painted, and my eyebrows were plucked, my hair washed, dyed and cut. They applied make up on me and put me in a floor-length purple dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline. The corset was frilled and decorated with beads; before it ended up in an ocean of gathered tulle. The picture, which I glanced at in the mirror, was foreign to me. Not only that, they had my glasses replaced by contact lenses, they also dyed my hair blond. If I was honest with myself, I looked pretty, almost like a princess. I sighed. On my new appearance, I had to get used to.

 

I was sitting in the library and reading. Mrs. Danforth had us immediately sent to bed after dinner, so we were well rested for tomorrow's first meeting with the prince. But I could not sleep. I had met my maids. Lyla was a middle-aged woman with mocha-colored skin, Iris also dark-skinned, was my age. I had got along straight away with both. I mean we were after all in the same caste. After they helped me out of the dress, I had sent them away, and had slipped in one of Roy T-shirts and in a pair of shorts for me to feel at least a bit at home. After that I had some time been lying awake before I decided to explore the castle. In doing so I discovered the library. So I was engrossed in a book, when I heard a soft sob. I listened carefully. There it was again. I put the book aside and followed the sound. Behind the shelf sat a little girl.

"Everything alright?"

I asked her. She raised her head and looked at me out of her tear-stained eyes, before she sobbed.

"My Teddy's broken."

And indeed her teddy, which she held tightly clasped, had a ripped off arm. I looked at the damage.

"You can re-sew it."

I could sew, although not particularly good, but it should be enough. I held out my hand.

"Let's go to my room and get your teddy back intact."

She wiped the tears from her face.

"You can do that?"

I nodded.

"Okay"

She grabbed my hand and walked with me into the corridor.

"What's your name?"

She asked me with curious eyes.

"I'm Felicity."

Her eyes began to glow.

"My mom is one of your maids. I'm Sara."

"Very pleased to be able to meet your acquaintance, Sara"

She giggled.

 

After a while, the palace was huge and I thought we had lost our way, Sara became quiet and she could hardly keep her eyes open. I decided to lift her up and to carry her rest of the way. In my arms she snuggled closer to me. She was sweet. I was fully concentrated on not letting her fall. Focused on not to drop her, I was walking around the corner and into somebody. I looked up and my heart leapt into my throat. ,


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your lovely comments, they were awemazing  
> and here is a new chapter

Chapter 3

 

No. No. No. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Keep your mouth shut, Smoak. Don't start babbling. I tried so hard to keep my mouth shut, that I made the mistake and looked him in the eyes.

"Wow, you have blue eyes, like ocean deep blue eyes, not like a sky blue. Don't you get lost in your eyes if you stare in the mirror, because I totally would?"

Mouth 1: Brain 0

He huffed out a laugh. Oh god. He thought surely I was totally nuts.

"I could get lost in your eyes as well."

I stared at him dumbfounded. He just smiled.

"My mother taught me, I shouldn't talk to odd men"

I blurted out.

"Shouldn't it be strange man?"

"Yes, that would work too. But you are odd."

His smile grew brighter.

"Care to enlighten me why I am odd?"

"Because you are listening to me babble and haven't run away."

"If that's your definition of odd, then I am gladly odd. I find your babbling rather charming."

I stared at him. Was this man for real? Not only was he really attractive, with his muscles, scruff and deep blue eyes, he was actual enjoying her babble.

"Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming. There's no way that this is real. There is absolutely no way, that I am having this conversation right now. Pinch me!"

He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I said: Pinch me!"

"I heard you, but why?"

"It's to test to see if I am dreaming or not"

"Oh I see"

And he did indeed as I asked him.

"Ouch"

"And are you dreaming?"

"Guess not, man that hurt."

"Are you alright?"

"Hmph"

"Okay?"

"I have to stomach that I am really talking with the Prince"

"Oliver is just fine."

"I am Felicity"

"It is nice to meet you. How about we take Sara back to her parents? I had totally forgotten the sleeping girl in my arms. We walked in silence for a while, as something struck me. "How do you know Sara's name? I mean she told me she is the daughter of one of my maids"

"Her father is my personal guard" He explained. "How did you meet her?"

"I was reading in the library, when I heard her crying. The arm of her teddy was ripped off. I told her I could sew it back on."

"Wait, you can sew?"

He asked bewildered.

"Of course, your majesty, I can sew. I had to learn it. I am a Six"

I snorted and fixed him with a dark look. He held up his hands to surrender.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

I could tell from his eyes that he meant his apology.

"Apology accepted. But next time, you won't get away so easily"

 

Oliver led me through the halls to the quarters of the servants. Sara slept soundly the whole way, didn't even wake up when I nearly fell down a stairs. Thank god, Oliver walked before us. We finally reached the end of the stair without further accidents. He knocked on a door and a big man stepped outside, with upper arms as big as my head. His skin color was dark. He closed the door behind him.

"You're missing something, Dig?"

Dig sighed.

"What did she do this time?"

Oliver stepped to the side and gestured to me with Sara in my arms.

"Felicity found her."

Dig opened the door and called someone. Moments later Lyla stood beside him and chuckled at the sight.

"Lady Felicity, I hope my daughter was no bother to you."

Lyla took Sara from my arms.

"One of her Teddy's arms is ripped off. I will fix it tomorrow, if it's okay with you?"

Lyla stared at her surprised.

"You want to fix her toy?”

“I promised her that I would do it. I mean I am not the best sewer, but a promise is a promise.”

Lyla beamed at me admiringly.

"One day you'll be a great queen."

She whispered in my ear. I stared after her with my mouth open when she disappeared with her daughter through the door. I turned to her husband.

"John Diggle. My friends call me Dig. I'm Oliver's personal guard and Sara's father."

The guard introduced himself. I shook his hand.

"Felicity Smoak, but you already knew that. It is nice to meet you." I yawned. "I should probably head back to my room and get some sleep."

The men exchanged a meaningful look.

"I will accompany you"

Oliver offered. Finally, he said goodbye at my door, asking to keep our first meeting a secret for the sake of the other girls. I fell asleep after all the excitement, as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Miss Danforth brought us into the salon.

"Ladies, before we go to breakfast, I would like to go through the rules once more:

  1. The contestant cannot leave the palace on her own accord. She can only be dismissed by the prince himself.

  2. There is no timeline for the Selection — it can last from days to years.

  3. The contestant cannot arrange her times with the prince/princess. If in a large social setting, this rule does not apply.

  4. The contestant cannot fight or sabotage other participants. If the contestant is found laying her hands on another contestant, causing her stress, stealing from her , or doing anything that might diminish her personal relationship with the prince, the prince will decide whether to dismiss her or not.

  5. The contestant can only have a romantic relationship with the prince. If the contestant is caught in a relationship with someone else, it is considered treason and punishable by death.

  6. If the contestant is found breaking any of Illéa's written laws, her punishment will be tied to that offense.

  7. The contestant cannot eat food or wear any clothes not provided to her by the palace.

  8. The contestant must be courteous to photographers, and allow them to see her lifestyle with the prince.

  9. For each week the contestant stays at the palace, her family will be compensated.

  10. If the contestant is no longer in the Selection, she will have an aide to help her adjust to her new life after the Selection. Her aide will help the contestant find new housing and employment.

  11. If the contestant makes it to the top four, she is considered as an Elite, and will be required to learn about particular inner workings of the life and obligations she would have as a princess. Until then, the contestant is not permitted to seek out such information.

  12. The contestant's caste number is automatically raised to a Three, unless she/he was already a Three prior to being Selected. Her family's caste remains the same. If the contestant was already a Two prior to the Selection, her and her family's status will remain the same.

  13. If the contestant wins the Selection, she and her family will become Ones and members of the royal family. The contestant will also marry the prince and become the crowned princess of Illéa, taking on all the rights and responsibilities of the title.

  14. The contestant must be a virgin.




That would be all”

There was a knock and Prince Oliver strode into the room. Some of the girls began to giggle.

"Can I have your attention please?"

The room fell silent.

"Before we all go to breakfast, I would like to talk to each one of you. Because, if I want to do this right, I need to know which name matches, which face, so I will sit over there?”

He pointed to two armchairs which stood slightly aside.

"If I call your name, you come over we'll talk a little bit. Then the next until everyone had their chance. And we can all have breakfast. First is Nyssa Al'ghul"

An Arabic looking woman followed him. I searched meanwhile for Laurel and Sara. When I finally found them Sara's name was being called. I parked myself next to Laurel.

"I am Nervous"

"Me, too"

I grabbed her hand and silently we waited together until our names were called.

After "Linda Park", "Isabel Rochev", "McKenna Hall", “Carrie Cutter” and "Helena Bertinelli", Laurel was called. Sara hadn't returned to us yet, she opted to talk to Nyssa. After Laurel was finished with her talk, some of the other girls, which hadn't talked with the prince yet, surrounded her and bombarded her with questions. I was waiting now alone bombed her with questions.

"Samantha Clayton"

I tried to take deep breaths.

"Caitlyn Snow"

In. Out. In. Out.

"Barbara Gordon"

Stay calm, Felicity.

"Shado Fei"

In. Out. In. Out.

"Kendra Saunders"

They won’t forget you, will they?

"Louis Lane"

In. Out. In. Out.

"Kara Denver"

They have forgotten me, they must have forgotten me.

"Felicity Smoak"

One second later, and my knees would have failed. I walked over to him and sat down. I bit my lower lip to prevent me from making an ass out of myself. Oliver watched me with raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying very hard not to babble. But, you aren't making it easy, with how you are filling out this suit. I mean Wow. Ovaries explosion. They should weapon you in a suit. And other countries wouldn't stand a chance. And I did it again. I will stop in 3..2..1."

I buried my face in my hands.

"Wow, you know how to flatter my ego”

I looked up at him, he smirked smugly. I snorted out a laugh.

“Of course, you would take it that way.”

He smiled.

"Another question: Last night I couldn't help noticing that the T-shirt that you wore was much too big for you, ex-boyfriend?" "Older brother he said to me. If you try something with me, you have to answer to him.” I fell silent. “I shouldn't have said that." "I can understand him completely, your older brother. Should Thea participate in something like that I would react the same way."

My stomach grumbled. I blushed. Oliver laughed.

"Okay, it's time for breakfast. I wouldn't want you to lose weight now.”

He got up.

"To those who I have asked to wait, please come over to me, and the rest, I release you for breakfast. Enjoy your meal."

I stood up and pushed past Carrie, Kara and Linda who were apparently the ones who should stay behind. Sara linked arms with me and introduced me to Nyssa on the way to the dining room. As we entered the dining room, there were no sign of the rest of the royal family. So we started with our breakfast. I bit into my Croissant gleefully, as Oliver walked into the dining room, accompanied by his sister, but without the others. I realized in this moment, that they were eliminated. Now there were only 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I put who is still in the contest in the end notes?  
> Who should go next?  
> Leave your thoughst!  
> till next thursday


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've got for you the next chapter a little early, I dont know if I get to finish chapter 5 this week, because I have to do for chapter 5 a litle bit of planning. So I am not sure when to update next, maybe still this week but for sure next at the latest, ENjoy

Chapter 4

 

We had lessons with Miss Danforth on etiquette all morning. After lunch I went back to my room, Lyla had brought Sara's Teddy with her this morning. Lyla again stressed that I did not have to do it. But I insisted that I had promised Sara I would do it. A promise was a promise. So I set to work. After an hour I looked at my work. The arm was back to its original location. I decided to make her also a teddy bear out of paper while I waited for Sara. Lyla told me that Sara helped in the kitchen and that Raisa, the cook, usually dismissed her after cleaning the kitchen. With a loud bang the door was bumped against the wall and the little girl burst into my room. Sliding she came before me to a stop and beamed at me. I was still staring at the open door. Sara followed my gaze.

"Oh."

She ran to the door and closed it quietly. Then she came back over to me and climbed into my lap.

"What's that?"

She asked, pointing to the folded bear.

"This is called Origami. It comes in many different forms: Animals, flowers"

"Even snowmen."

"Even snowmen."

"Can you make me one?"

"How about I show you something even better? I'll show you how to make a snowman"

After a few tries she managed successfully her own snowman and named him Olaf. I then showed her how to make a lily. She was so happy when she could manage the lily at the first attempt. She tucked the flower behind my ear.

"Now you look like a princess."

"You think?"

I glanced uncertainly at the little girl. Sara patted me calmly on the cheek and nodded in agreement.

"You're beautiful like a princess."

"She's right!"

I gasped. Sara then stared behind me.

"You can’t have her, Oliver. I saw her first."

Oliver laughed and stepped into my view.

"Sara, I'm sure your mother taught you the concept of sharing."

Sara shook her head vehemently.

"Sara,"

I said sternly.

"We're friends, right?"

She nodded.

"Oliver and you are also friends, right?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Then what's the problem?"

I saw Oliver gently smile from my perspective. Sara pondered hard on my question before she climbed out of my lap. She grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him to the second chair at my table.

"Sit down!"

After a stern look on my part she added a "Please". Oliver did as he was told and Sara climbed into his lap.

"I'll show you how to make a lily."

She told him. So she explained to him how to fold with a little help from me on this flower. Oliver looked at his finished work.

"In colored paper this would look certainly much better."

Sara nodded in agreement.

"But I have only my note pad paper"

He looked at me seriously.

"I'll get colored paper."

Then he looked at Sara.

"How about it, Sara? Let's make this a weekly thing?"

Sara looked at him contemplating.

"May I then do something alone with Felicity?"

He grinned.

"You're a tough negotiator, but you've got yourself a deal, as long I get the same right."

She hugged him tightly.

“You're my second favorite person”

“Just your second favorite person?”

“Felicity is my favorite person, because she is Felicity”

“I can’t argue with that logic”

I burst out laughing, both grinned.

 

"Can you imagine that we are already three weeks here?"

Laurel settled elegantly on the couch beside me, Sara, however collapsed onto the couch.

"You know what would interest me, why Louis and Barbara had to go yesterday?"

Sara looked at me intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sara?”

I slid away from her.

"There are rumors that it has something to do with you."

"What? I did not do anything."

"The two have spoken ill of you."

Nyssa appeared as if from nowhere behind me.

"Jeez Nyssa, don't scare me like that.”

"Be quiet, Smoaky, I want the glossy details."

"So yesterday I was walking in the garden, there Barbara and Louis were sitting on a bench, cackling. I thought nothing about it, but then Louis dropped Felicity's name. So I crept closer to find out what exactly they were talking about. I'll spare you the exact details, Felicity. It was an insult after another, not only about you but also about your mother. Before I could intervene, Oliver stormed angrily toward them. He told them that they should pack their things and should be gone from the palace in an hour. Both howled that he could not do something, not because of a maid. He looked at them coldly and then said such behavior is not proper for a princess. Then he turned around and walked back to the castle.”

We stared at her open-mouthed. Sara was the first that had processed story because she jumped up, began to shriek and squeezed me so hard, so I had to gasp for air. But before I could turn blue, Sara had left me, and stared at the fireplace. There, Caitlyn and Helena faced each other. Caitlyn stared in shock at her hand and on Helena's face was a red handprint to see. Kendra took Caitlyn in her arms, mumbling "Oh Caitlyn". The doors to the hall opened and three guards stepped into the room. One of the maids had notified them. Two of the guards escorted out Caitlyn.

"What happens to her?"

I looked questioningly at Laurel.

"She has violated the rules. She will be sent home."

"But this behavior is not Caitlyn. She's the most peaceful of all of us"

I interjected.

"That was certainly the work of Helena. Who knows what did the nasty bitch say to her?"

Sara glared over at Helena, which was led by guard number 3 to a chair. He spoke to a maid and asked them likely to bring Helena ice for her cheek. Somehow he looked familiar to me. After Helena finally sat in a chair and was provided with ice, he came over to us.

"Are you all right, ladies?"

I stared at him confused.

"Is everything alright, Lady Felicity?"

"Do I know you?"

"I would hope you know your older brother."

"Ah okay."

I just said, before I paused and stared at him.

"Wait! What?!"

I jumped up, I hugged him tightly; and then I boxed him on the shoulder.

"That's for not telling me"

Then I hugged him tightly again.

"I am also pleased to see you again, little one."

"I'm not small."

"Even dwarfs are taller than you."

"Okay, who's the guy?"

Sara interjected.

"Girls, this is my older brother Roy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in the competition:  
> Shado, Kendra,Felicity,Isabel,Helena, mckenna, samantha, Nyssa,Sara,Laurel


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, on monday I said I wasn't sure if I could give you a new chapter this week. Guess what, I can.

Chapter 5

 

The next week passed without further incidents. Except for one, this occurred after a date with Oliver. Roy had apparently been waiting by my door. He was waiting when I came around the corner with Oliver looking so threatening and piercing that I had to use my loud voice to get him to back off. Oliver realized that Roy was my brother and swore to him, that he would never hurt me intentionally, but if he did Roy was allowed to challenge him to a duel. Oliver asked Roy if he wanted to become the personal guard of Thea. Because it seems that Thea did not appear to be pleased with her current guard. He was young and had experience in dealing with younger girls. This made him the best man for the job. Roy agreed.

 

Shado, Kendra, Laurel and I were playing a game of cards in the salon, in addition to us, Nyssa, Sara, McKenna and Samantha talked about places they had seen or in addition wanted to visit. Isabel and Helena both read magazines. The card game group decided to play poker. Sara wanted to play of course, and suggested strip poker that was rejected by the rest. Because I worked in a casino restaurant; and once or twice had to fill in for a sick dealer, I said once again for all, the rules of the game.

"Can I play with you?"

A voice beside us asked. Next to me, stood Princess Thea and a few steps behind her stood Roy. I nodded.

"Come sit down with us. Do you know the rules?"

"I've watched often enough with Ollie and Tommy to play."

 

The girls quickly noticed that I had a knack for poker.

"You totally would give Tommy a run for his money. I'd pay to see that."

Thea laughed.

"Hey! Speedy. Have you seen Oliver?"

"Speaking of the devil."

Thea sighed, but then her eyes took on a devilish glint.

"Tommy. Come over here!"

She chirped. A tall, dark-haired man came closer.

"SO girls, that's Tommy. Tommy, that's Felicity, Sara, Nyssa, Shado, MyKenna, Samantha, Kendra and Laurel"

He shook the hand of each and every one other than Laurel. He pressed a kiss on the back of her hand and winked at her.

"What's up, Speedy?"

He grinned at her mockingly.

"Don't call me that."

"As long I get a rise out of you, I will."

"How about a bet, Tommy? If you can beat all of us girls in a game, I will go a week without makeup and if I win you sing 'My heart will go on' to Oliver."

"One Month manual labor and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal"

 

At the end, as expected, only Tommy and I remained. I had an ace of hearts and ten of hearts, among the already revealed cards were the king of hearts, the king of spades and the queen of hearts. I was missing only the Jack of Hearts for royal flush. Sara revealed the penultimate card: the ten of clubs of spades. Tommy went All-In. I looked at Thea, who nodded to me encouragingly. I also went all-in. Sara revealed the last card. Tommy revealed his cards: the king of diamonds and the ten of clubs.

"Full House, Thea. Find yourself old clothes. Tomorrow you are working in the stables."

He said, and seemed to be sure of his victory.

"Not so fast, Mister"

I laughed and revealed my cards. Tommy had terror written on his face, because the last card had been revealed, had been the Jack of Hearts and so was my royal flush completely. As if on cue Oliver appeared in the hall.

"There you are, Tommy. I've been looking all over for you.” And what followed thereafter, none of us would ever forget. Tommy serenaded Oliver as agreed with 'My Heart Will Go On', exaggerated wrong and Oliver looked at his best friend as if he gone completely nuts.

 

A few days later, exactly one week before Halloween Oliver sent for us.

"In one week, a Halloween party will be held, in which your families are invited. A few days later, exactly one week before Halloween Oliver sent for us. "In one week a Halloween party will be held, in which your entire family is invited. The invitations need to be sent out today. However, there are only a limited number of invitations. That means a few of you will be leaving today. Thea has made the effort to organize a scavenger hunt. She has divided you into teams of two people each. Each team gets a tablet. On this tablet is a map of the palace and other useful programs. When I turn on the tablet, the two team members will be displayed on the screen and the countdown until your first clue is enabled. We will do that now therefore: I turned on the first tablet, hand it to the respective team. The Team will leave the room and goes into their respective room with their team number. This should provide that all have an equal chance. You have 3 hours. Who does not succeed in this time frame is out. And to ensure that you have completed all stations and no cheating, Thea has come up with something. At each station, you surrender your tablet to the person who enables your next hint. This person enters a code that is sent to Thea's tablet and displays your progress. "

He picked up the first tablet and turned it on. "Team 1: Isabel and Laurel." The two took their tablet and left the room.

"Team 2: McKenna and Samantha."

These two disappeared out of the room. I prayed that I had not been teamed up with Helena by Thea.

"Team 3: Shado and Felicity"

I breathed a sigh of relief and followed Shado, who had received the tablet, out of the room. We made ourselves comfortable in our team room, since our countdown indicated another 25 minutes. We counted down the last ten seconds, and on the screen appeared:

“6. Lurru Cznkv gznul znkgt ikyzu xy”

"Sounds like Russian"

Shado said. I searched in the programs for a translator and entered the clue. Out came this:

“6.Lurgu Chtsnkv gznul znkgt with icosyl”

"Okay, no Russian,"

I muttered, and let the program double check all languages, but it came out just gibberish.

"Maybe it's some ruling or dictum or something in the direction. I mean the 6 has to be there for a reason."

A light dawned on me.

"It is a cipher. The 6 is a cipher."

Shado looked at me confused. I was looking for a decryption program, there was the text and set the encryption key on 6. This time came out this:

“ Follo wthep athof thean cesto rs”

Shado looked at the text, and then she looked at me.

“Follow the path of the ancestors.” We both said at the same time.

"We have to go to the gallery."

 

Several stops later we came to Diggle on the archery range. "Your lies well in the time." he said as he punched in the code for our next clue.

“Find the one person; who is his favorite, but not bound by blood. But the other way around he is the second, but treated like family”

"Definitely Tommy"

I shook my head.

"It's Sara"

"How can that be, Sara the next station if she participates in the scavenger hunt as well? That would be totally unfair."

"Not that Sara, I mean the little Sara."

She looked at me still confused and I added.

"Sara Diggle, the daughter of his personal guard. Please trust me that we need to get to her."

Shado sighed.

"Okay, I trust you. It's not as if you had been wrong the last few times. So where do we find this little girl?"

I grinned.

"You will not regret it. She is in the kitchen!"

 

When we came into the kitchen, Raisa pulled cookies out of the oven, but before I could greet her, I was attacked by a small monster.

"You've found the shortcut, Lizzy."

"Shortcut?"

Shado and I asked in unison.

"Yes, a shortcut. Thea has installed a shortcut, just for me."

Sara grinned proud of herself. Raisa took our tablet, entered the code and handed it back to us with a pack with delightfully smelling cookies.

"For the way"

We thanked and left the kitchen before Sara insisted that she come with us. Shado read aloud the next hint while walking.

“I ride in black as night with the silver of the moon shining on my back. I will protect my king with my mighty strength until the last breath in me leaves. I then head to the wooden house of red where I lay my sleepy head.”

“A riddle”

I said. Shado repeated a few words.

“Ride...black as night...silver of the moon...back...protect...king...strength...wooden house of red.”

We were thinking.

"I've got it"

Shado exclaimed.

"Arrow"

"Arrow?"

"Oliver has a black horse with silver mane, whose stable has red exterior paint."

"What are we waiting for? To Arrow"

 

Roy waited with Arrow. He stared grumpy dead ahead.

"Hey Roy"

He grumbled.

"Let's get it over with. I have better things to do than the whole day waiting for you girls."

That's why we left as soon as possible the barn after he had entered the code. A grumpy Roy can really spoil your day.

“Shake, shake: paths leap a torn exile”

“Could be an anagram because of the shake, shake”

I typed it in in an anagram solver and we got Nephrolepis exalta.

"This is the botanical name of the sword fern."

We kept on running, this time to the greenhouse.

 

Breathless we arrived at the greenhouse. Thea was waiting for us.

"That was fast."

"We were running from the stables up to here."

Shado replied gasping for breath. I let myself fall next to Thea.

"What I really wanted to ask for a long time: How are the candidates chosen for the Selection?" "Mom and Dad have especially for this purpose developed a system. First, they have paid attention to the outward appearance. A princess must be beautiful. Then they have those filtered out with intelligence and talent. And in the end they chose the one that would be the most useful for the Kingdom." Thea explained.

"That does not explain why I'm here."

"I have chosen you. My parents allowed me to take on a State. When I saw your picture, I had this feeling that you are the right one."

I stared at Thea open mouthed. But before I could say anything, Isabel and Laurel arrived. Delayed came after them Helena and Nyssa; and Kendra and Sara. Only Samantha and McKenna were missing. When Roy arrived a little later and told us that as Samantha and McKenna were with him their time was up, and the two had preferred to immediately pack their things. I was quite happy to have found the shortcut. Only eight girls remained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i took my time writing this chapter, because where I live we have degrees below zero
> 
> Maddie :This will be the whole three books in one story, since I just took the parts I thought would work with what I had in mind, but I am thinking about doing: The selection stories. a collection of old or new scenes from difrent Point of Views. If this would be something you would be interested reading let me know.
> 
> so here the next chapter

Chapter 6

 

It was the day before Halloween. Today, our families would arrive. Roy had the day off, in which Mom was here. She would arrive here this afternoon at the Palace together with Barry. So Roy and I took a walk through the palace garden and enjoyed the peace while it was still present. We just rounded a group of trees when we heard loud shrieks. Roy fell straight into the role of guard of the princess and sprinted across the lawn away. I was close to him on the heel. But then he stopped abruptly. I could stop with great difficulty. I just wanted to complain to him that he should kindly give a warning on its own, when I saw the situation before us. Thea and Sara stood on one side, Oliver on the other. Everyone had piled up mountains of leaves around them.

"You're going to perish, Oliver."

Thea shouted.

"We'll see, Thea"

Oliver replied, grabbed a handful of leaves and slowly walked toward her before he started to run. Thea ran screaming and giggling away, Sara threw herself between them. And the moment when Oliver grabbed Sara and tickled her, several things became aware to me simultaneously: 1) I wanted to stay here, the people who lived here had become my family, 2) And I saw my future with Oliver clear as day before my eyes. I could imagine this same scene with our children and 3) I began to fall in love with him or I was already in love with him? But this question I could not debate in detail because Roy and I were drawn into the fight. Thea demanded that Roy had to be as her personal guardian on her team. Oliver replied that he would invincible with me anyway.

 

We returned to the castle back after an hour. Roy had Sara on his shoulders, she chatted animatedly with Thea who walked beside them. Oliver and I were walking behind them. Oliver had placed his hand on my back. I became warm all over at his gesture.

"Oh my babies"

Someone tore me from Oliver and I only saw blonde hair.

"Oh my little girl"

"Mum"

I croaked because breathing became difficult.

"Oh sorry" My mother turned to Roy and pulled him tightly in her arms. I scanned the hall for Barry, but saw him nowhere.

"Mom, where's Barry?"

My mother looked around, confused.

"He was right behind me. He wouldn't have gotten lost, would he?"

"He probably discovered something interested”

Roy muttered and he was right. However, it was not something that had delayed Barry, but someone. Because minutes later Barry stepped through the door, Iris at his side and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Iris flirted with Barry and he kinda flirted awkwardly back. Mama had introduced herself to Oliver and Thea, while I was distracted and started to tell them old stories about Roy and me. I exchanged glances with Roy and prayed: Let us survive the next few days without serious trauma.

 

Mom would stay in my room, so I pulled her away from the royal siblings, ensuring that she will not embarrass me any further. When we arrived at my room, I let myself fall on the bed, while my mother thoroughly studied the room.

"Oliver seems nice"

I looked at her expectantly, because I sensed that was not all she wanted to say.

"And he could not take his eyes of you. He seems to be very fond of you."

I blushed.

"Do you really think so, Mom?"

"I could read it in his eyes. Just as with you. You're in love with him."

I nodded. My mother smiled warmly at me.

"I'm so happy for you."

She squeezed me gently.

"So do you have a costume already?"

 

Mom, Roy and I entered the ballroom. Barry, dressed as a mad scientist, had disappeared in the crowd, probably in search of Iris. Sara came running towards us, followed closely by her parents. My mother cooed. "How sweet," Sara leaped joyfully up and down in front of me.

"Look, Lizzy, I'm Anna from 'Frozen' and Daddy's Kristoff and Mommy is Sven."

She chattered, but then she looked at me questioningly.

"And what are you?"

She pointed at my costume.

"I'm an owl."

I wore a white dress whose hem consisted of brown feathers. Two brown panels looked like wings as they ran from my back to rings on my finger. I pointed to my mother.

"My mommy is a peacock."

She wore a short black dress, too short for my taste. It was decorated with peacock feathers, of which she also wore a crown in her hair.

"And Roy was here wearing the typical costume for boys. Namely being a gladiator."

Thea said this while coming closer. "And I'm a Panda" She told the little one. Mom cleared her throat and threw a meaningful look at Roy. "Roy, why don’t you ask the young lady for a dance?" Roy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but did as he was told and asked Thea. "Would you like to dance?" But he could not even finish his question, since Thea dragged him onto the dance floor.

"I'm going to mingle with the crowd."

My mother said before she disappeared. I turned to Lyla.

"So, Sven?"

Lyla laughed at her reindeer costume.

 

Tommy walked me after our dance back to Sara and Nyssa. I apologized again to the mighty Wizard of Oz; that I had repeatedly stepped on his toes while dancing. But Tommy took it easy and kidnapped the honeybee Laurel on the dance floor.

"I can’t stand them."

Sara hissed. Her look at Isabel and Helena fixated, both in cabaret costumes.

"We had agreed we all come in animal costumes."

Sara fumed. But she was right. Shado was dressed as fox, Kendra as leopard, Sara as wolf, and Nyssa as raccoon even Thea had joined us in our theme. I searched for a way to distract Sara and found it in a figure in assassin creed costume.

"Who do you think is that?"

I asked, pointing to the figure. Sara glanced over.

"That's just my father. But who is the woman with whom he speaks?"

I looked closer and with horror I realized my own mother.

"Is that not your mother?"

I nodded sullenly.

"Just wait! How these two are looking at each other, we could be sisters soon."

 

I was looking for Oliver. I had seen him dance with everyone else except me. Slowly, I wondered whether I had just me imagined this familiarity between us. I sighed. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around and before me stood Oliver in his Robin Hood costume.

"Hey"

He beamed at me. I crossed my arms. His smile slipped away.

"Would you kindly tell me, why have you spent time with everyone else except me?"

He shuffled his feet nervously.

"I wanted first to fulfill my obligations, so I have the rest of the evening free and can dedicate it to you."

I was melting away at his soul-stirring words.

"Okay, so as you have the rest of the evening free, what do you want to do?"

I smiled at him flirtatiously.

"So I'm forgiven?"

He asked just to be sure.

"You're forgiven."

He grinned mischievously.

"If that's the case, how it would be with a dance?"

"I am a bad dancer. You can ask Tommy."

"I'll take my chances."

He led me to the dance floor and pulled me into his arms. We danced for a while as I noticed something.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything for you, Felicity?"

"Can you try to abolish the caste system? There are so many grievances caused by the castes. Take, for example, Barry. His biggest dream is to invent things and to help people. But because of his caste, he can’t do that."

I looked into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll do everything to help such people regardless whom you choose. I know I'm not in the position to demand that. But when you see the misery of the lower castes who are struggling, you'll understand." He grabbed my hand and placed it on his heart. Then he looked me seriously in the eyes.

"I promise it with all my heart."

Relieved, I let myself fall back into his arms. I felt him kissing my hairline. And so I spent the rest of the evening: in his arms.

 

The next morning it was announced that Sara, Nyssa, Kendra and Shado were eliminated and that the elite consisted of Isabel, Helena Laurel and me. I stood in the entrance hall, saying goodbye to the girls when chaos broke out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

The guards ushered us out to the town square where a podium had been set up. I was put directly into the first row in front of the podium next to Isabel and Helena. At that moment I realized that Laurel was missing. I looked around searching for her. I couldn't find her anywhere, however. Then I heard Sara gasp behind me. Laurel was pulled by two guards on the podium, as well as Tommy. Laurel was forced to her knees and her hands were tied with palms facing up on the block. Tommy had to kneel down opposite her. He was forced to take off his shirt and his arms were tied in front of him. I could see from my seat that fear was written on their faces. Two men also stepped onto the podium, one of them had a whip in his hand.

"Today Thomas Merlyn and Laurel Lance are accused of treason against the Crown having committed. Laurel Lance and Thomas Merlyn have entered into a romantic relationship, despite _ that Laurel Lance is a Selected and to be its first forbidden romantic relationship to have with someone other than the Prince. This offense is punishable by death. But the prince shows mercy and sentenced these two to each fifteen lashes and downgraded them down to Eights. "

In shock, I stared at what was happening in front of me. Bewildered, I watched as the man with the whip stood before Laurel, his arm raised and a downward movement made with it. "One" Laurel screamed. I sought the gaze of my mother in the crowd. She stood with a blank horror written on her face

"Two"

I looked at Oliver. He would do something. But Oliver stared stubbornly straight ahead. He looked cold and emotionless.

"Three"

I could not watch. I had to do something.

"Four"

And then I made a decision.

"Five"

I rushed up to the podium and was about to throw myself between Laurel and the man with the whip. But two men grabbed me and dragged me away. I screamed, bit, kicked, and scratched, everything I could think of to get away from the men. But their grip was immovable. They took me to my room and left me there alone behind. I threw myself on my bed crying.

 

A week went by that I spent just in my room. Oliver I did not wish to see. Roy brought me my food and kept me company in his spare time. I had the feeling that Thea gave him more often free time to look after me. It was lunchtime; that meant Roy would come at any moment to bring me my food. And as if by command there was a knock. I pushed my books aside to make room on the table. "Come in!" I called with my back to the door. The door opened, but I did not hear _ approaching footsteps. I turned around to tell him he should not be so reluctant to enter my room. We had after all shared a room for a while. But I was left with the words stuck in my throat. Because, I saw that in the doorway Oliver stood with a tray in his arms.

"May I come in?"

He asked nervously. I toyed with the idea of saying no, but decided against it and instead nodded. He sighed with relief. He stepped closer and placed the tray on the table.

"May I ...? You allow ...?"

He struggled for words. I looked at him expectantly. I could imagine what he was going to ask, but I wanted to let him sweat a little bit longer. Because I realized that the following conversation was the crucial turning point in our relationship. Either this conversation would ruin everything between us or would bind us closer together. Oliver took a deep breath.

"Can we eat together?"

I sat down without saying a word and started poking around at my food. Oliver sat down reluctantly opposite me and when he realized that I was not going to send him away, he began to eat. It stretched out to an uncomfortable silence between us. After ten minutes, Oliver threw frustrated his cutlery on his plate. He stood up and began to pace my room. I could see how the wheels turned in his head, and then he stopped abruptly.

"We eat in the kitchen."

He sounded as determined and confident at the moment as this would solve everything that had gone wrong that I did not resist when he took me by the hand and pulled me to the kitchen. He pulled me into an empty room next to the kitchen and pushed me into a chair.

"Wait here!"

He disappeared through a door. After a few minutes he returned and placed a plate of sandwiches on the table, but he had not come alone. Beside him stood Laurel and I gasped and jumped up. Oliver turned to Laurel.

"I look after Tommy. You two can talk."

He left the room and I could only stare after him.

"Eat! You look thin."

Laurel told me. I turned to face her. She had already sat down. I examined her. She seemed to be okay except her bandaged hands. I sat down beside her and looked at her questioningly.

"How?"

"After the punishment was over, Oliver had put us in the infirmary. There he let the doctor take care of our wounds. Then he apologized to. He was so terribly sorry that we had to go through that. And if we could forgive him for what took place. _. He looked so crestfallen. Tommy has meant that this was not his fault and that he forgave him. Oliver swore that he would remove this barbaric rule once he was king. He has given us accommodations. I will help from now on Raisa and Sara in the kitchen. Tommy will help out in the stables, once his back allows it.”

Mir Tears came into his eyes. I had to apologize for my behavior to Oliver immediately. But Laurel grabbed my hands.

"I wanted to thank you."

Astonished, I looked at her.

"For what?"

"For when you stormed to the podium; that you wanted to help me and Tommy."

“It did not have much effect."

I muttered.

"It still meant the world to me."

She said sincerely, then, she squeezed my hand.

"You'll be a wonderful queen."

She pulled me up and pushed me toward the door.

"Now go! Get him! "

 

I ran through the palace looking for Oliver. I finally found him in the library. When I finally saw him, I could not help myself but to embrace him.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you."

I whispered into his shoulder. He pulled me closer.

"It's okay"

We remained so for a while. Oliver pulled away at once from me and led me to a couch. He sat down on this and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled up to him.

"Felicity, do you want to be with me?"

He asked me seriously. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I want to share the rest of my life with you."

I said truthfully. A wide beam with joy spread across his face. We cuddled for a while on the couch until Oliver said goodbye because he had to do a few more things before he could ask me officially. He promised me I would have to wait just a few more days. Then we could start our life together. I was on cloud nine so that Helena's biting comment could not even hurt me when I crashed into her at the door.

I was sitting with Thea in the lounge. We were played cards, as two guards grabbed me roughly by the arms and dragged me out. They put me in a car. When I ask what the matter was, I got the answer that thieves were not welcomed in the palace. Before I could protest that I was not a thief, that they had made a mistake, they already slammed the car door shut. The car set immediately into motion. Shocked, I sat there. I knew neither front nor back. It was only when the car stopped and the door was opened and I stared into the worried face of my mother, I realized that I would never see Oliver again. I let myself fall weeping into the arms of my mother. I could not even say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this it the last chapter

Chapter 8

 

The first week at home was tough. I spent most of my time in my room. In the second week I wandered out one evening in the living room and sat down next to my mother. She looked at me and took me in her arms. I asked her what had happened in my absence while cuddling in my room So; she told me that one of her older female colleagues had become a grandmother and that she had spent a lot of time with the Allen’s. The next day, Barry visited me and asked me about the books I had read in the past few weeks. He engaged me in a discussion about Tolkien and Rowling, who was the better writer. Thus passed the second week, Barry came to visit me. He even brought one day Henri and Nora with him. In week three, I still had not left the house; Roy was suddenly on our doorstep. He was involved in a fight with another guard. The other man had spoken badly about me. He assured me that he was not fired, but rather Thea had only sent him home so he could calm down. He traveled in the same week again. He said goodbye with the words that the world was open to me now and I should take advantage of this opportunity. In week four, we were visited by the Lance’s. I left with Sara the first time out of the house and showed her the environment. When we returned, we caught Quentin and mom making out. Quentin turned bright red, my mother took it calmly, Sarah laughed and I just wanted to bleach my eyes. At the end of the week one thing was clear our parents were smitten with each other. I was happy for my mother, but could not help to feel sad because I could not have this happiness. But Quentin and Sara had eventually had to go back to their jobs. But I knew we'd see each other again soon. Quentin had invited us to spend Christmas/Hanukkah with them. Despite that I had the feeling that we would soon move in with the Lances, at least Mom. I decided to look for a place of my own. Although my heart did hurt when I thought of Oliver, but I thought I had the worst behind me. How wrong I was, when I learned that Oliver was giving a statement on TV that evening, that he would asking his Chosen One to marry him tomorrow.

 

I had cried myself to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, I felt miserable. I stayed lying in bed and stared at the wall. I didn't know how I could carry on. There was a knock. I ignored it. I knew it was Barry for sure, because my mother burst usually into the room without knocking. The door opened and I felt like someone sat down beside me on the bed.

"Barry, I do not want to talk."

I grumbled and buried myself deeper into my sheets.

“I am not Barry."

I spun around and in front of me on my bed sat Oliver.

"What are you doing here? Do you want to ask me for permission to marry another woman?"

I asked him. I tried to hold the tears at bay.

"No. I do not want your permission. I want something else from you."

"And that would be?" "

A yes"

"But that's impossible. I was eliminated from the Selection, because I allegedly stole something." I reminded him.

"I know. I also know that Helena is behind this."

"I thought so, but I'm still eliminated."

"I talked to my parents. I have not felt a seconds long, that you would steal something. So I agreed with my parents that if I find evidence that you had done nothing wrong, then I would be allowed to marry you. I let John interrogate the maid who had seen you supposedly stole. Last week she finally admitted that Helena had bribed her to testify having seen you coming out of her room. However, Helena did not keep her end of the deal, so the maid came clean.

"I looked at him in astonishment. This man was so incredibly loyal. "So I get a yes from you?"

I grinned at him.

"To which question?"

He laughed.

"You are making me ask, aren't you?"

I grinned cheekily. He nodded, with a smile went down on one knee.

“Felicity Smoak, will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?”

I was in tears.

"Yes"

“Yes?”

“Yes”

Oliver's eyes shone as he fished the ring out of his trouser pocket, and put it on my ring finger.

"I love you"

He whispered. I put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too."

I whispered back. Then his lips were on mine. I could swear that a firework exploded in me; one of the special kinds of fireworks.

 

We stayed entwined for a long time until John knocked on the door to give us notice that we should make our way back to the palace. So we parted reluctantly from each other. We said goodbye to my mother, who was over the moon about my engagement. On the way to the airport I fell asleep in Oliver's arms. Everything had been very exciting and nerve-wracking.

I awoke only when we arrived at the palace. We got out and Oliver immediately reached for my hand.

"You are expected in the great hall."

A servant informed Oliver. In the great hall, the royal couple, Thea, Roy and other guards was waiting. Thea jumped up immediately to me and pulled me into a hug. From the corner of my eye I could see Roy and Oliver shaking hands. After that I was embraced surprisingly by Moira.

"Welcome in the family."

The king said to me as he pulled me into a hug as well. Thea bounced excitedly up and down next to me.

"We have so much to do, for the wedding, flower, food, your wedding dress. What do you think of a spring wedding?"

Thea gushed. "Thea, calm down, we have to do something else first."

Oliver interrupted her and then ordered a servant.

"Bring them here!"

We did not have to wait long, as the door opened, and Isabel and Helena entered the great hall. Helena responded first.

"What is she doing here?"

She asked angrily.

"My fiancée is here as a witness."

Oliver answered calmly.

"Fiancee? That's impossible. She was eliminated. She has violated the rules. She stole from me."

Helena spat.

"Lies"

Roy growled.

"There was a witness."

Helena retorted. Oliver decided to intervene because Roy looked like he wanted to go straight for Helena's jugular.

"Bring the witness!"

He ordered. The witness walked nervously into the room, curtsied to the royal family.

"You called for me, sir"

"Did you see Felicity Smoak said evening come from Helena's room?"

Oliver asked. The witness, a maid, shook her head.

"Why did you then testified to have seen her?"

The maid hesitated, she then replied, turning to me.

"Lady Helena has promised me and my family prosperity."

"This is a conspiracy!"

Helena screamed in anger. Oliver signaled the guards to take her away.

"She does not deserve to be queen. She's just a lousy Six."

We could still hear her ranting before the door fell shut.

 

A few weeks before our wedding, my father thought he would come back and play into whole family, but mum had put him in his place very quickly and threatened him if he should show up again, she would sic her police boyfriend on him. Quentin came up to me and Roy last week and asked us for permission to marry our mother. Of course, we said yes, Roy grumbled it more likely. And then there was the matter with Thea, who wanted to know if Roy would go with her to the wedding as a date. I encouraged her to ask him, much to Oliver's dismay. Iris and Barry was now also a couple and were planning their wedding. Barry now worked in the palace as well as an in-house tinkerer. However, all events were put in the shade at the very moment in which we were finally declared husband and wife. One year after our marriage I got pregnant. Amilia Thea Queen, short called Mia, was a very active child, even in the womb. But she was the pride and joy of our family. She gave us a scare at birth, because she wanted to come out four weeks early. Her little brother Robbie, named after his deceased grandfather, was born two years after her and was quieter than she. Oliver kept his promise to me to abolish the caste system. We even legalized same sex marriage for Sara and Nyssa. It was not easy, but together we overcame all obstacles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you want specific scenes from a diffrent Point of view or new scenes from other PoV in this universe just prompt me here [angelofame.tumblr.com](http://angelofame.tumblr.com)  
> leave me an ask. or leave me prompts in general  
> hope to see you all again

**Author's Note:**

> here the short version of the caste system  
> One - Royalty and religious figures  
> Two - Celebrities  
> Three - Great Minds  
> Four - Businessmen  
> Five - Artists and Performers  
> Six - Workers  
> Seven - Manual Laborers  
> Eight - "Untouchables"


End file.
